This invention relates to automated log splitters, and more particularly, to the type adapted for connection to the power take off on a conventional farm tractor or the like.
Although log splitter tools or equipment have for some time been available for use in connection with the power take off assemblies on tractors, such conventional devices have required substantial manual effort, especially for making the initial split of each log. Auger heads on these devices have typically been horizontally oriented, in parallel with support or guide means for preventing the log from twisting off the splitting apparatus as the auger penetrates and splits the log. In order to supply power to the auger head, the auger head was generally in horizontal alignment with the power take off drive gear or univeral joint, and thus at least one foot above the ground. The operator had to lift the log at least about one foot in order to locate it adjacent to the auger head and initiate penetration. When log splitting is to be done on a production basis alongside felled trees, each log cut along the tree length can easily exceed fifty pounds. Manual lifting of these logs prior to the first split operation can quickly tire the operator, and limit production.
Typical examples of the prior art log splitting equipment adapted for use with a tractor or other source of rotating shaft, may be found in the promotional literature for the LOG AUG splitter, a product of SAK Manufacturing Division of El Fuego Corporation.